Podcasts, Drugs and Evil Books
by GwenaWeird
Summary: Twilight Town is a peaceful town that never had any problems, until the youth's curiosity awoke a disturbing force and dark desires soon come to surface. Can Roxas and Sheba do everything they can along with their friends to put an end to the spread of this sinister evil? Hot read heads, temperamental blondes and crazy college neighbors. [Detail description inside, I recommend]
1. Prologue

**Thank you to Beta reader for this prologue: Natasha Sekhmet**

Warning in the future: Horror, Drug use, innuendos/sexual themes.  
Genres: Horror, Humor and slice of Romance.  
Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero and OCs (will most likely come in but it won't center around that, this is about the plot)

 **Detail Description:** Roxas and Sheba come back to their hometown with normality, getting ready for the college life with friends and starting jobs, on track to adulthood however this pristine life gets rocky for the inhabitants of Twilight town as strange occurrences begin to pop up, increasing at an alarming rate. What can they do? All they can guess is all this strangeness started happening and it was obviously involved around what Naminé had brought back with her from a weird abandoned building, but wait? Where did it go? Full of drug use, Mistakes being made, hot read heads who work for a popular podcast, and temperamental blondes. Make sure to stop by Leon's Tea  & Coffee House while you're here!

 **Prologue:  
** ** _A small mistake creates big waves._**

"You sure this place is safe to be in?" the blonde girl meekly tugged at her winter coat, the two males lead through the abandoned factory's entrance, the sight of walls decayed and the smell of rat feces permeated in the air. "Relax Nam, Cops rarely come around here, I just want to show you guys this place" the pink haired male waved her off dismissively. The other one, who possessed a Mohawk-mullet hairstyle, looked around with fascinated curiosity.

The trio wandered up to a clear opening , something dry smeared against the cracked cement, possible of months of rain seeped from the gaping hole in the ceiling causing the stain to be a washed up brown.

The petite girl cringed at the scattered animal bones, the whole scene coming off as eerie, "Hey maybe we should leave, this place doesn't look entirely abandoned" evidence of sleeping bags were there. The two ignored her, examining the area until they saw a bull's skull, melted black candles with carved symbols decorated the animal head.

"Jeez Marly, that's kind of creepy, think we got devil worshipers in town or something?" the dirty blonde looked back at the pink-head who shrugged. The boys themselves found the place interesting but soon grew tired of the place as they found nothing else, Naminé on the other hand got accustomed and took it upon herself to explore the area, not straying too far.

"Don't think I don't know you're in there kiddies, get out, trespassing on private property will look bad on your record" the voice outside the building made all their nerves jump.

The dirty-blonde looked through the stained window, even though he didn't see who it was specifically, he could see the car pretty well. He looked back at his friends with a worried expression "Dude! it's a patrol officer!"

The trio walked to the entrance, wanting to avoid trouble, however before the smaller girl waltzed out, a red book on the ground caught her eye.

A compelling need to take the blank-cover book won her over, snatching it, she tucked the book in her jacket, holding it close. As the young adults gingerly left the building they came eye to eye with the officer. Standing outside the patrol car, was a man in uniform with an eye patch and a scarred face, hair tied in a low ponytail, strips of grey with the black.

"Well will you look at that, two college kids and a high schooler, Demyx what are you doing bringing your sister here?" the mullet boy gave a strained smile, Naminé stood beside her brother. "Marly wanted to show us this building, we didn't think it'd be any...trouble?" Cyan eyes looked at his other friend for back up.

Luckily for the group, the patrol officer was the lenient Xigbar that most young folks liked. A heavy sigh came from the older man "I don't care what your reason is just go home, I'm letting you off the hook for now but if I see you three again I'm taking you in a holding cell, good luck explaining that to your folks"

The three nodded, walking back to Marluxia's car, Demyx waved a goodbye at the older policeman "thanks Xiggy!" Xigbar scoffed and waved him off "don't mention it, now scat", the patrol officer watch them as they drove off, soon going back to his own vehicle and left after.

 **Thank you for reading this (terribly) short Prologue, the first chapter should be up soon.  
Kingdom Heart characters belong to Square Enix and Disney **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Beta reader: Natasha Sekhmet! Sorry if this chapter is short for you readers.  
Disclaimer: I DO not own any of the Kingdom Hearts cast in anyway, they belong to Square Enix. **

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **The first domino**_  
_

7:15 AM, December 3rd.  
Twilight High School

" _Man, this winter has been hitting hard on the town, think we'll get snow?"_

" _Doubt it, as much as we want it to, I don't think nature is that kind as to give us a free ticket of ditching our classes."_

Both voices were smooth and deep, hints of playful humor.

" _Aww, don't be such a downer about it! Let's have hope that we all get snowed in so we CAN"_

" _Axel you don't even like snow"_

" _But it's useful for a few things, liiiike getting out of work or schools shutting down."_

" _As college students, I think we're setting a pretty shitty example for all the younger viewers about this talk of ditching classes"_

" _I know for a fact, Lea, that you don't care about that."_

The voice laughed, soon both going into a fit of giggles " _you're right!"_

" _So hey that's all we have for this episode! See you around next time on our podcast Voices of Mayhem. This is Lea Sinclair, peace!"_

" _And the handsome one of the two, Axel Sinclair! send wishful thoughts so it can snow!"_

As the voices spoke, the distant background played Set it on Fire by My Darkest Days.

As the podcast died down in white headphones, the blonde girl took said headphones and tucked them away in her white jacket. Entering the brick building, walls lined with blue lockers and hallways filled with chatty students, Naminé scanned around to see her friends.

Walking up to the duo, she suddenly remembered something that would be an interesting topic to share. A spiky brunette boy was currently trapped in a one sided argument with a girl whose hair color was a red wine. Both wore their own winter clothing in accommodation to the winter season.

The brunette had on jeans with brown boots along with a heavy jacket with blue and black stripes, the redhead wore their white snow boots, jean skirt with white leggings and donned a light pink pea coat dress.

Naminé greeted the two, who stopped bickering, "Hello Sora and Kairi, see you guys are pretty lively this morning"

The girl huffed "well it's Sora's fault he forgot to do his side of the English project" the brunette groaned "I said I'm sorry, I bet if we can ask we can get extra time on it"

The blonde giggled "Well you do have Yuffie as your teacher, I'm sure she'll be fine with that idea, Ah! Also, before I forget, I got something from that abandoned building" Naminé rummaged through her backpack, the duo looking over curiously as she brought out a red book.

"Nam, what were you even doing at that place?" Kairi asked concerned, "Marly wanted to show me and Demyx the building for some reason but we got caught by Xiggy so he let us off with a warning"

"Eh, you're lucky it was him instead of Xaldin, he'd really give you guys major trouble. So what's up with the book?" Sora rested his hands behind his head, eyeing the plain looking object.

"I felt oddly compelled to take this, anyway, look at this, this book is like, in a different language, looks awfully a lot like latin or something" Naminé fingered through the paper, curious blue eyes loomed over the inked pages. "Let me see for a second" the blonde handed Kairi the book, absorbing the words in mind.

"I'm no expert but living with numskull twins who throw latin words and papers of latin homework everywhere, I can possibly assume you might be right Nams, this looks very much like latin."

Sora squints at the words "how do you pronounce that?"

Kairi looks over the three pages where the words began, eyes concentrating on the words as she tried to pronounce the ink-written text " _Evigilavi te Maniae, his, qui dormiunt in altera ostium, venit in desiderio animae et evigilare faciatis vagari inter vivos numerabitur_ "

A minute passed, the girl looked over at the other two, who shrugged "I think I said it right, but if you want, we can ask my brothers to translate some of these but it'd have to be tomorrow" the redhead suggest helpfully. The blonde nodded "that sounds like a good idea, I'm curious on what the words mean but can I ask why tomorrow? not that I'm rushing you or anything"

"It's cool, it's just that my brothers are busy today with some stuff apparently, you know, working on their show and all" the blonde gave a reassuring grin. The three agreed to head to Kairi's place tomorrow to translate the book.

The book was placed into Kairi's locker, the bell rang, signaling that classes will be starting soon so the group broke apart, Sora and Kairi praying that they can get a few extra minutes on their English homework while Naminé blissfully went to art.

As students dispersed, the silence soon settled in the only high school in Twilight Town.

Miles away, stood the decaying building, a lone figure walking in for shelter, their body ragged from the cold winter wind and the aches their legs felt from the weary journey.

Unknown to the tired traveler, a force ripped open in the rotting place, silently, beyond the human eye which cannot see, a portal of blackness oozed out, peeks of bloodshot eyes opened, the smell reeked of decaying flesh. It's site zoomed in on the man walking below, who shuddered, attempting to get warm while their face cringed at the horrid smell.

Skinless tendrils oozed out, reaching to the traveler, tired eyes could not see the tendrils that soon became mouths with dagger like teeth. Then it was all too late, with a sickening force into his body, the evil beings plunged in his back, spitting out acid. Instantly melting their bones, muscles turn into mush while nerves screamed from the pain.

He shot to the ground, pain engulfing him, with maddening confusion and pain, he was helpless, a garbled screeched ripped out from his throat, echoing the empty walls, a distant thought in his mind hoped for a savior to hear his plea but reality was not kind. Their pleas became muddled, throat choking on liquefied organs.

Like fleshy straws, the beings sucked in the contents from the corpse, which was reduced into clothes and flesh. The tendrils retracted, leaving the sounds of squelches along with the scene of a melted body, blood and whatever watery organs spilled around the abandoned clothes.

Soaking into the fabrics.

The being cooed in delight, taste of a living being brought its desire to roam for more but it cannot, it must wait, patiently to hear the welcoming words of hidden dark wishes.

 **Phew! Glad I got that done, terribly sorry for the wait, I promised a quicker update but alas, I typed quite a lot but I can guarantee chapter 2 will be up soon.  
Please leave a review to show feed the author's motivation! Granted I don't eat flames since no human can. Constructive Criticism I can digest. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Beta reader Natasha Sekhmet!**

 **Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix  
Sheba(c)PantslessWriter (JA)**

 **Freya(c)Cassie (IR)**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 ** _Fresh Eyes_**

December 3rd, 6:33 PM

Two siblings sat by each other on a greyhound bus, a spiky blonde 19 year old looked around through the contents of his backpack, producing out a PSP and pressing the power button, the tune played to life. The companion to his right was drowning their thoughts with random things, ear phones blaring Voices of Mayhem while their grey eyes listlessly looked at the passing images from the window, a big exhale left her nostrils, mind droning on into nothing.

Without thinking, she leaned her face against the window, feeling the cool glass shock their nerves but she felt lethargic. The small jostling of the bus lulled her to sleep and the voices that spoke out from earbuds. She didn't notice her companion looked to check on her but the display made him smile, quickly taking out his cell, snapping a few quick pictures of his sister's sleeping face.

Ocean blue eyes glint with slight mischief as he colored over the picture, drawing a mustache on the image then texted the photo to their father and older brother. He placed the phone away into the pocket of his blue jacket and went back to his game.

The two were currently coming back from their grandmother's after spending Thanksgiving and a few days after with her. His sister and him were the last to come back home since their older brother left. Said, older brother, Ventus, was a Graphic Designer, creating ads for companies who paid him quite handsomely which had benefited the family since the ads tended to be a success.

The Strife family were a happy bunch, granted even though the passing of their mother was unfortunate, their father, Cloud Strife stayed strong and continued to care for his children.

Currently on an Overseas job, they have their older brother of 22 years of age looking out for the trouble making twins, granted they never thought they, themselves, were bad, Roxas just went along with his twin sister's ideas at times or he'd do something that happened to rope her in.

The two weren't identical in anyway however, Ventus and Roxas were the spitting image of their father as well as each other but Sheba was like a carbon copy of their mother from the color of their hair to the eyes.

However unlike their mother's long hair, Sheba decided that having short hair was better, with a fringe to the right, strawberry blonde hair reached to her neck, being a tad thick and scruffy. The boys on the other hand had deep blue eyes and blonde, gravity-defying hair.

The bus finally halted to a stop, finally in Twilight Town. Roxas nudges his sister,waking from her nap, she stretched both arms and legs out, feeling them creek from the two and half hour drive. "Make sure you get your things, Ven should be getting us from the stop" Sheba nodded, a yawn escaped her and got up with her brother, taking their belongings with them.

The people filtered out of the bus, some wandering off to their destination as the twins stood there, waiting for their pick up.

Sheba fiddled with the strap of their worn out satchel, its black color faded. A yawn erupted from Roxas, a bored look on his face as hands stuffed themselves in the pockets of black cargo pants, he noted how very cold it had gotten here in the Town. Looking over at his sister, he can't help but snort at how she attempted to rub her arms for warmth, clearly the black knitted sweater wasn't doing her any justice.

"You really need to dress warmer Shee, unlike me, your immune system is crap" with a sigh she looked back at her twin, somewhat irked "I know, you smart ass, I didn't think it'd get this cold, I didn't check the weather today" Roxas ruffled her hair, pulling out a scarf from his own satchel, wrapping it around the smaller person.

"Ven needs to hurry his butt up, I gotta make sure Slayer is alright" the girl grumbled, appreciating the scarfs warmth that protected her neck. Roxas snuggled closer to his sister, hoping to go home soon, wanting to get away from the cold wind.

"I don't even know why anyone lets you name animals" a male voice caught their attention, looking to the side, standing there was the Roxas look-alike, Ventus, wearing a tan fur-trimmed coat and the same kind of cargo pants that Roxas wore.

Waltzing up to the two, Ven took his siblings in his arms, Roxas groaned and Sheba giggled, both being muffled by their brother's jacket.

"Alright you two, in the car, I'm freezing here" His black Subaru forester was parked to the side, the group rushed to the car, Sheba and Roxas fighting over the passenger sit, pushing at one another but in the end Roxas had won. Their sister felt a little miffed but went to the backseat.

"Glad you guys are back, did you have fun on your last stay?" Ventus looked over at Roxas who was texting some friends "yeah, Shee fell down a hill since her bike is too tall for her so she tried stopping but there was nothing for her to lean on so she just fell, almost in the creek too" Roxas shot an amused smile at their older brother.

"Oh really? nothing bad happened right?" mixture of humor and sliver of concern portrayed in blue eyes as they flashed at the rear view mirror, Sheba just grinned "no scrapes, no broken bones or anything" she took out her own cell phone, typing away to inform friends that she was back.

The siblings fell into a comfortable silence, before heading straight home, Ven decided to arrive at a coffee shop, going through a drive thru, the sign in blocky gold letters read "Leon's Tea & Coffee house" Like the title suggested, this business sold Teas and Coffee, catering to most drinkers of coffee or tea alike, it's owner, Leon Leonhart, which Roxas could not understand why he even changed his name to Leon, Squall was a perfectly good name and the whole thing seemed a little redundant to the blonde.

The car came up to the window, a familiar face to the family peeked out, "Hey Terra, what's up?" Ven beamed at his boyfriend who in return smiled back, wearing the basic black polo shirt and black slacks while adorned with a red apron plus name tag.

"Been well, heard you were back in town but were rather busy" he leaned out the window, noticing the extra occupants in the car.

"The trouble makers are back too? Hope you two don't cause any problems for your brother" Sheba giggled, slipping a "will try not to" while Roxas scoffed at that. "So what can I get the Strifes today?" the two blondes thought deeply, while the sister rolled her window "can I have a *Café au lait!?" her enthusiasm earned a grin from the barista, who set to work on the drink.

After getting her own order, Roxas settled with a Chai latte while Ven got himself a latte macchiato. With every beverage came with a special chocolate ball, what made this shop stand out was not only the interesting drinks but the variety in chocolate was mouth watering.

Satisfied with their warm drinks, and a loving goodbye to Ven's partner, they drove off to soon park in the driveway of their townhouse, rows of other slate looking houses such as theirs. As they got out of the car they waltzed up to the the house, the older blonde opening the door, the Strifes gladly welcoming the warmth of the house.

Ven headed straight to the kitchen, placing the keys on the counter, rummaging through the kitchen, as the twins settled themselves on the stools that stood by the island, Sheba sipping her drink while Roxas did the same, grey and blue eyes lingering on their older brother.

"So you didn't hang with Terra or Aqua?" Roxas started the conversation, leaning close to his shorter sibling, Ven continued rummaging through the kitchen, getting out a silver pot. "No, I was too busy but Aqua dropped by but other then that I was holed up working, get's busy when December hits" the twins nodded, realizing that the Holidays were a big thing when it came to consumer ads.

The older blonde was currently making tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, the scent of food wafted in the kitchen. The twins left at some point to put away their luggage, also catering to their own pets.

Done from the chore, Sheba comes back from down the hall where the twin's rooms stood side by side, across Ven's, the bathroom laid further down the hall. Coming back to the kitchen, Slayer sniffed curiously of it's surroundings, perched in their owner's hands.

Roxas soon came in tow with a black and white speckled rat, Rosie, perched very happily on her owner's shoulder, the blonde gently pets her fur. "Seriously guys? At the table?" Ven sighed, pouring the red soup into bowls, along with grilled cheese on a small plate.

The twins quickly darted back to their rooms and placed their little family members back in their cage with treats. Sprinting back to their older brother, already serving the food on the island, the two brothers took a seat while Sheba went to the light wooden cabinets to grab the glass cups.

"What do you guys want?"

"I'll have orange juice" Roxas munched on the cheesy goodness, Ven dipping his in the soup "just get me my water bottle from the fridge please"

The young sister spoke out a small okay, pouring two glasses of Orange juice for Roxas and her, placing the jug back into the fridge, snagging Ven's fancy reusable water bottle, that came with a filter.

The trio ate in silence, every once in awhile Roxas or Sheba would make comments about each other, either teasing the other or sharing the memories they had at their grandmother's. After the typical dinner, they headed off to doing their nightly ritual, saying their good nights and head to their own rooms.

Ven slept in his Green Day black tee and sweats, Roxas wore nothing top but PJ bottoms with mooses on them and their sister wore a basic grey tee and pink PJ bottoms.

The twins slept in content, not exactly looking forward to the next day.

 _December 4th_

 _TCC - Twilight Community College_  
 _7:00 AM_

After riding the bus down to TCC, they wandered about the decently sized campus, which took only about ten to fifteen minutes from their home to here. They still lived at the house since dorms here were a little too pricey for the young adults who have yet to snag a part time job.

Roxas wore his grey jeans, a red tank under a dark blue sweater with designs of snowflakes falling, Sheba on the other hand wore washed up jeans, red long sleeve and the knitted black sweater again. They both however wore black converse high tops, to tell between the difference of course was their shoe size.

Today, thankfully, the strawberry blonde had a scarf to ward off the cold, what made the scarf special to her was the Hufflepuff colors, lovingly made by one of her sweet friends, Naminé, who had great skills in the arts.

"Hey Shee, let's go get coffee, I have like a few minutes to spare, how about you?" Sheba looked at her android phone, checking the time "I got about maybe a half an hour, since my first class changed it's time to being a little later" the blonde nodded, walking ahead, his sister by his side.

The college had a small coffee shop that situated out front of the campus, not as amazingly orgasmic as Leon's Coffee & Tea house but it was enough to help students get that caffeine in their system to survive the days of projects and essays.

The thing about the small coffee shop, which looked like a shack decked out with student signatures and silly drawings, was also a hangout for their friends. Speaking of friends, the twins noticed two familiar faces, situated by a table that sat close by the coffee shack.

Their mullet haired friend strummed his blue sitar, which is what he preferred to call it due to it's unique shape. He wore torn up jeans, a black coat and peaks of a cobalt tee shirt underneath.

Who sat next to him was a curvaceous girl of short stature who was pleasantly plump, untamed brown hair and skin tone shades darker then the twins and Demyx's light tan.

She sported a red pea coat, jean shorts and grey leggings that lead to feet wearing Boot heels.

Sheba sauntered up to the duo, catching both the occupants attention, Demyx gave her a half hug and a good morning while Sheba went to chatting with the girl, "morning Roxas, how's it hanging?" Demyx strummed the instrument, tired cyan eyes locked with deep blue.

"Pretty tired, wish I didn't have to take biochemistry so damn early"

"You and me both man, how was Grandma's place?"

Roxas shrugged, "it was nice, good to leave the town every once in awhile. Hey Shee, can you get me a coffee, black?" he handed out a ten to his twin, who nodded and walked ahead to the shack, putting in the order for two coffees.

The brunette girl waltzed up next to Roxas, the blonde would admit that this girl had interesting features, from the scar going down a honey yellow eye on their right and the odd icy blue left eye to the freckles that dusted their cheeks.

"Hey Rox, do you have anything done for creative writing?"

The blonde mulled over the thought "Mmm, I have a draft done but now I got to revise it and look it over, why?"

"Thought about asking you to proofread mine since I can miss some stuff so some fresh eyes might help me a lot"

The blonde shrugged, "if you proofread mine after I revise it today then sure. So, the project is due when?"

The brunette thought for a moment then pipped up "the day after tomorrow!"

"Maybe we should do a study group?" Sheba came into the conversation, two coffees in hand, handing the bitter one to her brother who accepted the nice warmth of the paper mug in chilled hands. The heat felt phenomenal.

Demyx sipped his own drink, contemplating about the idea "I'm in if you guys can help me with my math"

Roxas nodded "That's something I can help with, Shee, what do you have that might need help on?" steel eyes studied their mug, pondering over any subjects. "I might need some help with math too actually, but I can throw in with helping with Biology or art history?"

"Whatever you guys are talking about I nominate you or anyone really, to help me with my biology"

Heads turned to see two lean figures, both with vibrant spiked red hair that made their chartreuse eyes stand out. Lea dressed in dark green jeans, a charcoal leather jacket over a basic grey hoodie.

To his side was his identical twin, Axel, who wore dark red jeans, with a studded belt and equal same leather jacket with a black Christmas sweater underneath, with the image of a polar bear mauling a stick figure's head off.

The Sinclair twins were notorious in Twilight Town, both having the habits of pyromaniacs, also, they ran a very popular podcast.

What made them physically different was the upside down teardrops tattooed on Axel's face while Lea's face was clean from any ink however he possessed a gold labret piercing along with a barbell on their fine red eyebrow.

The duo took long strides to the group, Axel automatically ruffling Roxas's hair who tried swatting the offending hand away but grinned at his close friend, AKA secret crush. Sheba let out a small laugh at her disgruntled and obviously blushing brother.

Lea turned over to the strawberry blonde "you said about helping with Biology? Hope you don't mind me taking up on that offer, genetics aren't exactly my strong points"

"As long as you can help the group in anyway you can then I don't mind" she sipped her coffee, _Mornings are so much fun with friends,_ the thought put a smile on their face.

"We were discussing about a study group, but now the question stands, where?" Freya inquired.

Axel threw his arms in the air "Party at our place!" Lea laughed, giving their twin a high five.

"Interesting, I hope none of you mind that I tag along, also isn't it time for some of you to head to class?" eyes looked at a short boy, slate hair covered half his face in an emo style, dressed in grey jeans, equipped with snow boots and a beige sweater over a black dress shirt .

His question made Roxas look at his wrist watch, blue eyes wide "holy shit I got to go, Axel come on we can't be late!" the redhead whined, obviously not looking forward to the droning words from Professor Vexen, he himself liked the subject but the man's voice was sooo boring.

The short blonde tugged at his tall companion, dragging him away while saying his goodbyes to friends and sister, with a rush attempt to their class, the group decided to break apart and head to their respective classes.

Lea sauntered up to the Sheba and Demyx "So, how you liking our show?" the redhead pestered the strawberry blonde, since she just started listening to their podcast, Lea had been poking her with questions and thoughts about VoM.

Sheba shrugged, sipping her coffee, appearing uninterested. Acting nonchalant had became a rather fun thing to do when a Sinclair acted with curiosity or was teasing but the young girl noticed the funny reactions she got from them, granted Demyx claimed her antic as being flirty.

A long limb dragged her to the redhead's side, a fist twisting on her scalp, making their hair become a mess. "D-dude seriously" she tried pulling away but he kept his grip which was rather strong "nope, you got to tell me what you think so far!"

"It's good! I like the show" Demyx laughed at the sight, soon Lea did what he was told, Sheba huffed, already aware their hair was all over the place but because of forgetfulness, her brush was currently at home and not in her satchel.

"Anyway, yes, the show, it's entertaining" a blush formed on their face, slightly embarrassed of the state of her hair but just went with it.

Lea beamed at her, happy to hear good comments "well I hope you continue listening to us, does Roxy enjoy it?" Sheba nodded, walking into their class. "He loves it, he laughs whenever you two banter"

"It really is funny when you both fight over a topic, granted it's scary when Shee and Roxas fight" The smaller person looked up confused, Lea nodding in agreement, a look of understanding "it's worse when the two actually agree and band together" Demyx shuddered "oh god you're right"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" silver eyes looked over at the two, sitting in seats a little further back, Sheba sat between the two taller males. "Nothing to worry about Shee, so did anyone get those notes? I had the flu so I was gone last class" Demyx smiled sheepishly.

Sheba slumped in her seat "I was at our grandma's, so I missed last class, damn it"

Lea pulled out a red binder, fiddling with the pages to the wanted notes, handing it to a dejected Sheba and Demyx, both looked back at the readhead with adoration as though he was a great life saver.

It made his skin crawl "It's no big deal guys, just make sure you give it back to me when you're done."

"Thanks Lea" the two chorused.

"Yeah, whatever" he waved them off.

Soon their professor came in, a man of caramel skin tone, grey hair and piercing orange eyes, a very eye catching appearance but his posture held class and authority.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good break, we will now be starting Latin 101"

 **I'm hoping that the chapters get longer as it progresses :3 Also as a side note, I loved the idea of Lea and Axel as twins, Lea doesn't get much attention and I can never seem to find interesting OC x Canon stories (not that this is focusing on that, romance is going to be a side thing, something like that will be saved for later stories)**

 **Thanks for reading :D Reviews make a writer's creative mind strong!**

* **Café au lait:** Café au lait is coffee with hot milk added. It differs from white coffee, which is coffee with cold milk or other whitener added (sounds pretty fancy)


End file.
